In a large number of industries, the electric systems that are designed must meet certification standards and regulations, established in order to ensure the reliability and safety of the complex systems incorporating them.
This is in particular the case in the aeronautics field, in which the methods for designing complex systems must make it possible to produce documents aiming to demonstrate to the certifying authorities that these complex systems indeed meet the regulations, and therefore make it possible to obtain certification.
In particular, all of the electric wirings of a system such as an aircraft are considered to be a completely separate system of the aircraft. The electric wiring system includes all of the equipment participating in the wiring: the cables themselves, as far as their ends, the connectors, the cutoff connectors, etc.
The regulations set out the following requirements for the wirings of an aircraft, as they also set them out for the other systems of the aircraft:                any catastrophic breakdown (i.e., causing a loss of the aircraft) cannot be due to a single breakdown; it must be extremely unlikely (breakdown likelihood below 10−9 per hour of flight), and        any dangerous breakdown is unlikely (breakdown likelihood below 10−7 per hour of flight).        
To meet this regulation, a safety analysis is necessary. It is produced in certification documents that must be approved by the certifying authorities. It must demonstrate that the safety requirements defined in the regulation have been met.
The known methods for designing the electrical wiring system of the aircraft generally consist of conducting an analysis of the consequence of wiring breakdowns, wiring by wiring, without any global approach at the system level. Using such an approach, it is very complicated to carry out a systematic formalization allowing a demonstration to the certifying authorities, with a safety analysis developed in certification documents to be produced.